


Kissing Choices

by BrandiAlyssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiAlyssa/pseuds/BrandiAlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny was confident the Twins latest concoction would lead her to Harry. But things didn't quite go as planned. Hermione gets dragged into it and finds exactly what her heart's been missing. Ginny's heart eventually finds solace in her match before the Twins turn their product on the unsuspecting Neville.</p><p>Side notes: Sirius, Fred, nor Remus ever died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FF.net but thought I might share it here too. I hope you enjoy it just as much.

“If you want me to drink the potion, you have to do it too. Though I don’t know why you want to do such a hare-brained thing in the first place.” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, eyes daring the red-headed girl to refuse.

Ginny smirked. “Fine. I bet it’s going to be Harry anyway.” She looked down at the two vials of pale pink potion on the table between them, missing the look of hurt that flashed across the older witch’s face. Ginny picked up one vial and handed the other to Hermione. “On three. One…two…three!” Both witches downed the vials quickly.

“How do we know?” Hermione asked as she set the vial aside in favor of her tea.

“The directions said an image of the person will appear in your head. If you don’t know them, a name will come along as well. I have to remember to tell the twins what happens.”

Hermione sputtered and choked on her drink. “This is a Fred and George concoction?”

Another smirk appeared on the Weasley girl’s lips. “Any other twins you know that would do this kind of thing? They asked for an honest opinion and I told them you and I would do it.”

“Why would you do such a thing?”

“You need a life outside of work.”

The curly-haired witch stood, nearly knocking her chair over. “I do have a life! I—” Her voice suddenly halted. The potion had finally kicked in. Something on her face must have given it away.

“Ooh! Is it anyone we know? I wonder when mine will kick in. Wait…” Hermione had closed her eyes to the other witch, waiting for the person to come into focus.

Even though they hadn’t come completely in focus yet, Hermione noticed several things. One, they were most definitely male. Their skin was a bit on the pale side, not sickly so, but pale still. Dark hair topped his head, short and messy. He was tall; not overly so like Ron or his brother Charlie, but not short like Lee or Seamus. He was roughly Harry’s height, actually. Hermione’s mind ground to a halt as the person finally came into focus. Emerald green eyes stared at her from behind round black glasses, a small smile on his lips, one she knew was reserved just for her.

Her eyes opened in time to see Ginny’s face go scarlet with anger. “Something wrong, Gin?”

The other woman adopted an obviously fake smile. “Not at all. I was right is all. It was Harry.” Brown eyes watched her; Hermione thought she was lying, but Ginny was a really good actress. “Who’d you get?”

Hermione leaned on the table. “Is it…is it possible for two witches to see the same person?”

“Absolutely—”

“—positively—”

“Not.” The girls looked up at the new voices. Fred and George stood to one side of the table, identical grins on their faces.

“The potion shows the one person who matches an individual completely,” Fred explained.

George picked up the line. “Since no two people are completely alike—”

“—not even twins like us—”

“No two people will see the same person.”

“So,” Hermione started, “how would one tell if two people supposedly saw the same person?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny flush red again.

Fred smirked. “Easy. All you have to do—”

“—is make sure both are telling the truth—”

“—or—”

“—kiss the person in question.” George’s smirk mirrored his brother’s, as if knowing exactly what was going on. “We happen to know—”

“—Harry is a Grimmauld Place—”

“—all by himself.”

“Have fun!” they chorused before disappearing with a pop.

There was venom in her voice when Ginny spoke. “He’s mine.”

Hermione was slightly taken aback. And then she had an idea. “Why don’t we go over and do a test? I’m sure if we explain it to Harry he’ll be more than willing to help. We can blindfold him, so he doesn’t know who is who, and then kiss him. It will be up to him to pick.” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she couldn’t believe she just made that plan.

The smirk that reappeared was beginning to grate on her nerves. “Fine.” The two women paid for their drinks and apparated away.

 

* * *

 

Grimmauld Place was quiet for the first time in a while. They had effectively removed the portrait of Sirius’ mother, silencing her taunts and disdain for good. Remus and Sirius were at Hogwarts preparing for the new school year. Ron was at the Burrow, ‘resting’ before the new Quidditch season. And Harry, well, Harry was laying on the couch, marveling at the silence before he joined his godfather and Remus to work on his preparations for this year’s defense classes. The front door opened and slammed shut, jolting him from his peace.

His wand was in his hand before he realized it was Hermione and Ginny causing the noise. He smiled before realizing there was discord between them, primarily on Ginny’s part. “Hello girls. What seems to be the problem? Anything I can do?” He put his wand aside and let his eyes wander between the two.

Hermione spoke first. “Yes, actually, since this is over you.” His eyes widened a bit and one brow rose in question. “Ginny thought it would be a good idea to volunteer us as guinea pigs for one of Fred and George’s true love finding potions. The potion was supposed to show us an image and a name, if we didn’t know the person, of our perfect match. Someone who completes us like no one else.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “And this has to do with me how?”

Ginny remained silent so Hermione continued. “Both of us claim to have seen you.” Her face turned a scarlet to rival Ginny’s hair and trained her eyes on the ground. “We…” she paused to lick her lips, “we asked the twins if it was possible for two people to see the same person. They said absolutely not. The only way to know for sure—”

The red-head suddenly took interest. “—was to kiss the person in question.” She looked up at him and fluttered her lashes. “In this case, that means you.”

“So you want me to kiss you both and tell you what I think?” he asked, slightly amused.

Ginny nodded but Hermione spoke. “Not that simply. We were going to blindfold you so you could pick without having to worry about reactions.”

He seemed to think for a minute and then shrugged. “Alright. But if you want this to be truly anonymous, you both have to pull your hair back.” Ginny narrowed her eyes briefly while Hermione nodded. “Gin, there is a big difference in your hair. I’d be able to tell who was who from that alone.” She huffed before using a tie on her wrist to sweep her hair into a low ponytail. Hermione had already braided hers. “So,” he held up a hand and counted his fingers, “one, I’ll be blindfolded so I can’t see who is kissing me. Two, I can’t touch either of you. You can touch me, but I can’t touch you. And three, since the twins are really good at what they do and this is probably a sure thing no fighting if the outcome isn’t what you wanted.” Harry made a point to look at Ginny, knowing her temper.

“What will you do afterward?” she asked.

“That depends,” he said, “on who it is. We will decide, together.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in this kind of ‘fate’ or ‘destiny’ thing after the prophecy.” Hermione’s eyes searched his face, curious.

He laughed shortly. “I don’t but by the way you described it makes me curious. And it doesn’t guarantee anything. You could find your match, but if you fight anyway, what is the point.” He shrugged again. “Let’s get this over with.” He plopped down on the coffee table and closed his eyes as Hermione tied a conjured blindfold over his eyes.

There was silence before a pair of hands pulled his face up and kissed him roughly. Harry kissed her back, slightly surprised when a tongue began asking for entrance. He allowed it and explored the other’s mouth with equal fervor.  There was spiciness and a hint of orange. Slowly they drew back, breathing hard for air. He knew without a doubt as to who it was.

More silence followed as he regained his regular breathing pattern and lowered his head again. “That’s one,” he said, his voice slightly rough.

There were a few more seconds of silence before there were fingers gently tilting his chin up. The touch was light, hesitant even. Lips brushed his, unsure and gentle. It was a major change from the first. A second kiss was a bit firmer, but no less unsure. He captured the bottom lip and pressed a firmer kiss yet to her lips. After a few moments, he licked her lip gently, asking to be let in. The answer was hesitant by he eventually coaxed her tongue to dance with his. Chocolate and cinnamon invaded his taste buds, neither overpowering the other. Underneath was a hint of the tea she last drank. Slow kisses brought them back to the real world. It had taken everything he had not to bury his hands in her hair. Again he knew exactly who it was (not that there was much other choice) and, since they were making him choose, he knew who to pick.

There was a tension filled moment of silence before the blindfold fell away. He used the opportunity to look them both over. Hermione stood stiffly, her eyes on the floor and fingers intertwined in front of her. He could see pink tingeing her cheeks, the tips of her ears that were bright red, and the lip she was biting out of sheer nerves and embarrassment. She was wearing a dark green cap-sleeved polo and dark denim jeans with white sneakers rounding out her casual Saturday afternoon wear. He turned his attention to Ginny. She looked about ready to go out for a night on the town. A sleeveless black dress hugged her body like a second skin, ending at mid-thigh. Black stilettos rounded out her outfit, making her legs look miles long. She was made up for a date while Hermione looked ready to curl up with her favorite book.

“So,” Ginny said, her voice low and sensual, “which is it? Kiss one or two.”

Harry grinned. “Well, as nice as the first one was, I have to pick the second. The first was fast, rough, and spicy. But the second one,” he sighed, his eyes locked on his best friend, “it was slow and as natural as breathing. It was perfect.” There was a silly grin on his face, he knew.

Ginny’s face matched her hair. “This isn’t what was supposed to happen.” She whirled on Hermione, her wand drawn before either could react. Hermione took an involuntary step back. “You little bitch!” The spell was out of her wand before the other woman could do more than raise her arms. The angry witch turned to Harry only to find his wand centimeters from her nose.

“Out of my house,” he seethed between clenched teeth, “now. Don’t come back. You’re not welcome.” Ginny looked like she was going to respond. “I suggest you leave or you will be spending the night at St. Mungo’s.” Her response was to stomp out of the room and slam the front door on the way out. Harry let out a heavy sigh before lowering his wand and turning.

“Mione!” He dropped to his knees beside her unconscious form. The stunning charm had knocked her out and her body had collapsed to the floor. A brief thought had Harry thankful that he was sitting on the table and they were far enough from the fire place that she hit her head on neither the mantle nor the hearthstones. Gently he scooped her up and laid her out on the couch. A quick _‘Rennervate’_ had her waking.

Her eyes fluttered open, one hand going to her head. “Ow.” She tried sitting up quickly, but hands on her shoulders slowed her, moving her gently.

“Easy there, Mione.”

“Harry?”

His smile was easy and genuine, the one he only used on her. “The one and only.”

“Where’s Ginny? Didn’t you pick her?”

He laughed. “Were you not listening?” Her blush answered his question; she hadn’t. He gently brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear, aware of her chocolate eyes following him intently. “I chose you. I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while; this was the perfect opportunity.”

“Oh.” Her eyes dropped away from him. She stood slowly, her arms wrapping around her waist. “You wanted to know what it is like to date boring, bookish, plain Hermione Granger.”

“Merlin, Mione, no.” Harry strode over to her and cupped her elbows. “I wanted to date my brilliant, beautiful, amazing best friend.” One hand moved to tip her chin up, forcing her to look at him. “I didn’t think you would want me, not the other way around. I’ve wanted you since fourth year, at least.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because by the time I realized it you were pining after Ron. I couldn’t risk losing you both. I love you, Mione, and you know I don’t say it lightly.” His thumb brushed at a tear. “Why do you cry?”

Her eyes slid closed as more tears escaped. “No one’s said they loved me since Mum and Dad…”

Realization dawned on Harry and he pulled her into an embrace, his lips lightly kissing her hair. He hugged her as she sobbed and her fingers curled in the back of his shirt. He lowered them to the couch and held her as her sobs quieted and her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep.

The floo roared to life and Harry threw up a silencing charm just in case. It turned out to be a good thing as Ron proceeded to yell silently. The twins appeared behind him, grins on their faces when their eyes landed on the couple on the couch. A hand stopped his silent tirade. Harry slipped out of Hermione’s arms, laying her on her side, before leading the others to the kitchen.

Another silencing charm went up before Harry removed the first. “Ron,” he said sternly, “listen to me before you start. Ginny and Mione showed up here about an hour ago, needing me to solve a problem partially caused by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum behind you.” The twins’ smiles never faltered. “Apparently they were being used as test subjects for a true love potion. They were supposed to have a vision of their perfect match, their soul mate if you will. By what Mione said, they claimed to both see me. Since it was impossible, these two jokers claim, for two people to see the same person, the only way for them to know truly was me. They both had to kiss me and I picked based on that. I was blindfolded and not allowed to touch either person. I made my choice. I picked Hermione. Your sister got pissed and stunned Hermione. I told her she was not welcome and to leave my house. She did just that. I don’t know what happened on your end, but I do know what happened here.

“I told Mione I’ve wanted to ask her out for a while and this was the perfect chance. She thought, even with that damn potion, that she was an experiment, someone for me to try and then cast aside. I told her how I feel, how I’ve felt for years. I told her I love her. Did you know no one, not a single person, has said that they loved her since her parents were killed? It’s been nearly five years, Ron! You know her as well as I do. You know something like that would hurt her more that she’d ever let anyone know.”

He rounded on the twins. “Not that I’m not grateful that Mione is mine now, for I have no intentions of letting her go, but what were you thinking? If I had picked your sister, do you know what would have happened? Because I do. She would have shattered inside. Not that she would have let anyone know, always putting others first she is, but it would have killed her to know the person she loved most wanted her as nothing more than a friend. She would have said she was happy for us; she would have smiled like nothing was wrong. She would have carried on, still our brilliant, hardworking Hermione, but she would have been dead on the inside.

“I don’t care what Ginny said. I stand by my decision. I love Mione more than anything and I’m not giving that up. Gin can throw all the fits she wants. My heart belongs to Mione; it always has and always will.”

“You done, mate?” Ron asked, smirking.

That bloody Weasley smirk was getting on his nerves. He took a deep breath, though, and said, “Yeah.”

Ron said nothing, opting instead to point at the door.

Hermione stood just inside the sound barrier, having caught most of his rant. Her brown eyes were bright with tears and one hand covered her mouth. Her hair and come out of its hasty braid, wild curls spilling over her shoulders. One tear trailed down her face and he was at her side, wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. Her hand dropped away as she spoke, her voice low and soft.

“Did you mean that?”

An easy smile graced his lips. “Every word, love.” The hand on her cheek slid into her hair and tilted her head up. His lips descended on hers, his mind briefly recognizing the floo as the boys left. He pulled away, but only a hairs width. “I’ll prove it to you as many times you need.” They sank into each other’s kisses, blissfully ignoring the rest of the world.


	2. Kissing Choices - One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place (as the title says) roughly one year after the first chapter.

“God you’re beautiful.” Harry’s arms wrapped around her where she stood looking down at millions of lights.

Harry had spent the entire weekend spoiling her. Breakfast in bed, lunch on the Seine, candlelight dinners. There were trips to the Louvre, the Musée d’Orsay, Notre Dame, and some of the grandest opera houses in the world. There were kisses in the sun and long walks under the moonlight. And everything was leading up to this, their anniversary and last night in the City of Love and Lights.

They currently stood on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, the lights of Paris sprawling at their feet. They had just finished a wonderful meal at an exclusive wizarding restaurant. He had even taken her shopping, buying her a new outfit just for this occasion. Hermione tried to object only to be silenced by kisses and his desire to spoil her simply because he wanted to and he loved her. She eventually gave in and went dress shopping while he worked out last minute details of the night. At the end of the day, she picked a dark purple strapless dress. It fell just past her knees, a layer sheer material in the same purple and two of black under the solid top layer of satin. A wide belt of the deep purple wrapped her waist and fell into a bow at the small of her back. She felt so loved when his hands slid around her and thought nothing could be better than this.

Kisses peppered her neck, punctuating the words he praised her with. “Brilliant.” Kiss. “Incredible.” Kiss. “Caring.” Kiss. “Loving.” Kiss. “Amazing.” She sighed as he kissed her again. “Is something wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, no.” She smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms. “Everything is perfect.”

He smiled against her skin, saying, “Not quite,” as he pulled away.

“Harry?” She turned to him.

On his lips was the special smile reserved just for her. He took her hands in his. “I love you, more than anything, you know that. Do you remember what I said a year ago?”

“Which part? You said many things that night.”

“The part where I said I’d prove to you that I love you as many times as you needed.”

She smiled softly. “And you’ve done very well. I’ve never felt so loved in my life.”

“What about the part where I said my heart belonged to you and it always would?”

“I’ve never doubted you.”

“Will you let me prove it to the world?”

Her brows furrowed. “What?” Brown eyes widened as he held onto her left hand and knelt on one knee.

“Will you let me prove to the world that my heart is forever yours? Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?” In his right hand appeared a simple gold band with an oval emerald sparkling in the city lights.

Tears prickled in her eyes, tears of happiness. “Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you. We’ll prove it to the world, together.”

“Together,” he agreed as he stood and slid the ring in place. “Together where we belong always.” They sealed the promise with a kiss.


	3. Ginny's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny comes to terms with her match. And face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse Draco; this was the first time I'd written him.

It had been two weeks since the fiasco at Grimmauld Place. And as much as Ginny wanted to hate Hermione for being chosen by Harry, she couldn’t. The potion devised by the twins was a sure thing, like most things they made. She would never admit it to their faces but they were geniuses when it came to inventing things. But she would say it was all their fault she couldn’t get the person that came to her out of her head.

She sighed heavily, her head resting on her arms as she sat at a corner booth of Finnigan’s. The pub was the first of three that Seamus founded after the war and was by far the most popular. She had picked this particular pub knowing there was a one in a million chance her person would show up here. It was too…Gryffindorish for his tastes. Just that thought brought him back to the forefront of her mind.

He was almost the complete opposite of Harry. He was most definitely tall, one of the few things they had in common. But were the Boy Who Lived had dark, messy hair and vivid green eyes, her match didn’t. Pale was one word to describe most of him. Pale blond hair, grey eyes that were almost silver, and skin as pale as hers. While she would admit he was beautiful to look at, she had to wonder how Draco Malfoy was her match. He had mercilessly teased her for most of her Hogwarts tenure. She had heard all sorts of stories from her brothers, mostly Ron and the Twins, of things he did and said at Hogwarts. Afterward, she heard the stories from Harry and thought that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t so bad underneath the protective layer of disdain. They had been on polite terms since the battle, nowhere near being friends, but a far cry from the bitter enemies they had been. She was just hoping to avoid him long enough to figure herself out.

“Is anyone sitting here?” Internally she groaned. The one night she takes refuge outside her flat is the one night he shows up. She leaned back in her chair and watched him as he took the seat across from her. He looked impeccable, as usual, with his platinum hair gelled into place and the straight, clean lines of his suit under his pristine robe.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment and avoided her eyes. “I’m not exactly sure. But I’m willing to bet it has something to do with you.”

“Me?” she squeaked. Her mind raced. She had told no one who she saw, unless the twins somehow knew. “Why would I have anything to do with you being here?”

That smirk that at one time had irritated her to no end appeared. “To be more accurate, it would actually be your brothers’ fault, if what I’ve been told is true.”

Ginny could feel her face burning as she lowered her eyes to stare at her hands. She was going to kill Fred and George. “What… what have you been told?”

She could hear the amusement in his voice. “Something about a true love potion, you and Granger both were claiming to see Potter. Those brothers of yours said something about a kiss being the only way to tell for sure. There was some kissing, some yelling, a spell, and you being kicked out of the house. I think one of them said something about your vision.” She froze, wondering just how much he knew. “What was it they said? Oh, yes, tall, blond, grey eyed, and a year older. Then I had a wand in my face threatening me to make sure I played nice. Anything sound familiar?”

The young woman’s shoulders slumped, defeated. He knew and now he was going to make fun of her again. “I-I’m sorry. I have to go.” She was on her feet and out the door before he had a chance to react.

Rain pounded down around her as she ran, all thoughts of apparating home gone. Tears mingled with the rain as they slid down her cheeks. First Harry and Hermione, then her brothers, and now she may have ruined what little she had with the one person she matched. Maybe it was her lot in life to turn people against her; Merlin knows she did a good enough job at it.

She had finally slowed to a walk when his voice called out. “Weasley!” She took off again and her ears registered the sound of him following her. He kept calling out her name. Why did he continue to follow her? “God damnit. Ginny! Stop!” The use of her given name caused her to stumble, crashing into a puddle on the cobblestones. She lay there, sobbing, as his footsteps finally stopped beside her. “Are you okay?” Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him kneel in the puddle. They were both absolutely soaked.

“Why,” she sobbed, “why do you care so much so suddenly?”

“For one, it’s not so suddenly. And two, as crazy as it sounds and as much as I never thought I would say it, I think your brothers are right.” Her eyes shot up to his. His voice was soft, quiet unlike anything she’d ever heard him say before. He held a hand out to her and helped her stand when she took it.

Her brown eyes took in his appearance again. Any gel that had been in his hair was washed out by the pounding rain, plastering it to his head. His robe and suit clung to him; very little was dry after chasing her and then kneeling in the puddle. It took a moment for her to process his words. “What?”

One hand kept a grip on her hand and the other reached up to brush a strand of wet hair from her face. “I’m not an entirely emotionless git, you know. It’s just…hard.” He dropped the hand from behind her ear, his grey eyes locking with hers. “I thought about what I was told for a while. It’s been nearly a week. And the more I think about it, the more it seems to make sense.” Her brows furrowed in puzzlement. “You’re fiery and compassionate. I’m cold and calculating. Friends and family surround you at every turn. While I have a family, it’s broken and I have followers rather than friends.”

“But you’re handsome and-and rich.”

His face screwed up in disgust. “Yes, looks and money,” he spat. His face relaxed again. “If this war has taught me anything, and it has taught me many things, it is that they mean nothing if there is no one to share it with.”

“You teased me for years.”

A new look swept over his face, one of shame she had never seen. “I know and I’m sorry for it. I told you, this is hard. I…compartmentalize, I guess that would be the best word. I’ve always kept my emotions and thoughts in neat boxes in my mind. You have to think of the environment I grew up in. I learned at an early age that showing compassion was a bad thing. So I boxed it up and shoved it away. It took a war and nearly losing all that I do love to realize I learned wrong.” He grinned and met her eyes again. “Your twin brothers fairly well cornered me last week. Told me what was going on and, when I didn’t believe them, shoved a vial of that potion down my throat. Apparently they have a handy spell that reveals the match of the person who said spell was aimed at to the caster. I thought about what they said and everything that’s happened. Eventually I came to a conclusion.”

“And what would that be?”

“That maybe…maybe I was wrong, more than I thought. And that your brothers may have something. I’d like it if you would help me learn and we can see just how right they were.” He smirked again as he brushed more rain soaked hair from her face. “Do you know how they said the only way to be sure was?”

She finally smiled. “The only way to be sure is to kiss the person in question.”

He leaned down far enough she could feel his breath on her lips. “Exactly,” was his only word before slanting his lips over hers. It was rough and demanding, but there was passion and hope behind it. As the rain continued to pound around them, they both knew it was perfect.


	4. Neville's Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins turn their product on the unsuspecting Neville. Will he stop his girl in time or will she marry the wrong person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime between Chapters 1 and 2 and after Chapter 3.

“Neville—“

“Our friend.” The shy Gryffindor turned Auror turned Hogwarts professor looked up as hands descended on his shoulders. Fred and George were looking down on him with mischievous smiles.

“Would you like a drink?” One of them, he thought it was Fred, held out a bottle of butterbeer.

Neville laughed. “You expect me to trust you two to not have messed with it?”

They put their hands over their hearts in mock horror. “Us?”

“Mess with butterbeer?”

“Never!” they exclaimed together.

“It’s even still sealed.”

Neville took the bottle and inspected it. It hadn’t been tampered with as far as he could tell, but he was still unsure. He looked up at them again, narrowing his brown eyes in suspicion. “Why are you giving me this then?”

“Can’t we give a friend a drink—“

“—without falling under scrutiny?”

“No.” He had known the twins far too long not expect some sort of trick at every turn. He had hoped to have a peaceful dinner on his own at the Three Broomsticks. The week had been nuts with end of the year exams and he had to get out of the castle. He had just settled down with a sandwich and chips when the troublemakers appeared. They sat across from him and it was then he noticed George carried two more bottles, one he handed to Fred and the other he opened for himself. Neville nervously opened and took a sip from his. Nothing tasted off or happened so he relaxed a bit.

They sat and talked with him while he ate, telling him the latest family gossip; he, in turn, gave a glimpse inside the castle they all loved. It was after Madame Rosemerta cleared his plate away that the grins returned.

“Well, Forge, he’s finished most of his drink.” Neville froze, his eyes drifting to the near empty bottle of butterbeer.

“Reckon we should tell him, Gred?”

“Reckon we should. He was an auror after all.”

“Very true.”

The herbology professor’s voice was tight as he spoke. “What did you do?”

“Nothing harmful, we assure you.”

“You’ve heard of Harry and Hermione’s little bit of drama by now, yes?” Neville nodded.

George motioned to the bottle. “Same thing here. Your drink was infused with a potion designed to show the person who completes you like no one else. Soon the effects will kick in and your vision might get a bit hazy.”

“But that’s normal and will go away after a minute or two,” Fred continued. “While the potion doesn’t guarantee things will work out between you and the person you see, it does show who you would be happiest with.” His eyes dropped when the muscles in Neville’s arms tensed and his eyes slid closed. “Ooh, is it working?”

“Who is it?” George asked.

After a minute, the young man’s shoulders slumped. “It doesn’t matter.”

The twins looked shocked for a moment. “Of course it matters.”

Neville looked up at them and they had never seen him so sad. “No, it doesn’t.” He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of stiff parchment. He handed it over to them.

Embossed in gold letters on the front, it read:

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood_

_On Saturday, June 17 th, 2005_

_At Four O’Clock_

_This invitation will be your portkey._

 

The twins looked back up. “That’s tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“Are you going?”

Neville shrugged. “I don’t know. I could have told you without this bloody potion,” he waved at the bottle, “that she was the one. Now she’s getting married and it doesn’t matter. I don’t know if I can see her walk down the aisle to someone who isn’t me. But I won’t stop her.” They both gave him looks as if they thought he was crazy. “Isn’t that love? Wanting someone’s happiness even at the cost of your own.” He dropped a few coins on the table and stood. “I’ll see you guys later. I’ve got to get back to the castle.” He disappeared before they could say anything.

 

* * *

 

Luna stood just off from the entrance to the tent where her wedding was taking place. Something was wrong but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Luna? What’s wrong?” Ginny stepped up beside her best friend, a frown on her lips.

The blond shook her head. “It’s nothing.” The Weasley girl shook her head but let it slide. Just before the music was about to start, fog clouded Luna’s vision and she reached for her friend’s shoulder, nearly dropping the bouquet of flowers.

“Luna?!”

“V-vision,” the girl managed to gasp out. After the war, she began getting visions of the future. She couldn’t predict the future or when she would receive these visions, but not a single one had been wrong so far.

She watched images flash before her eyes. Rolf and herself flashed before her, but it wasn’t in the happy way she had always imagined. Though she heard nothing, she saw screaming, fighting, and tears. It was not a happy life. The pictures abruptly shifted and featured another man. His brown hair was mussed and his eyes bright. They laughed together, he held her while she cried, smiled at the smallest things. In one he looked up, like he was looking at her, and she saw what made his eyes so bright. Before she could do anything else, she was forced back to the real world. Ginny barely held her up as she recovered.

“Luna?”

When she was sure on her feet, she said, “Get Rolf. Now.” Her friend gave her a once over before dashing into the tent. Seconds later the flap tore open and a tall, dark haired man stepped through.

His arms went around her. “Luna? What happened? Ginny said you had a vision.”

She gripped his arms tightly. “We’re about to make a huge mistake.”

“What?”

“It was us, my vision. If we go through with this we will do nothing but fight and scream and be bitter.” Tears were beginning to fall. “My visions are never wrong, you know that.”

“Did it show anything else?”

She hesitated before nodding. “It showed another. One with whom my life is perfect.”

He sighed and held her close. “I understand. I wish I didn’t, but I do. I suppose that means we have to tell everyone.” She nodded. “Best get this over with. Hey.” He tilted her head to look up. His dark eyes searched her silver ones. “We can still be friends, yeah?”

“Yeah.” She sniffed wetly and smiled.

“Is he here? The other one?”

“I don’t know. It’s Neville.”

“He’s here. I should have known. That man will do anything for you.”

Luna reached up to hug him tightly. “You are a very kind and understanding man, Rolf Scamander. Someday you’ll find your other half. It just wasn’t meant to be me.”

He gently wiped away her tears and offered her his hand. “Shall we?”

“Yes.”

Together they entered the tent where their guests were waiting. Luna scanned her eyes around, searching for the Gryffindor. She found him standing off to the side, tucked away so she wouldn’t have noticed him if she hadn’t been looking. His eyes were sad as he looked away. When Rolf and Luna reached the front, they ignored the Ministry official and turned to face the crowd. Rolf spoke first.

“I know you are all here for a wedding, but there’s been a slight change of plans.” Luna saw Neville look up in surprise. “Many of you know that dear Luna here has visions and they are never wrong. I wish her visions hadn’t waited until moments before the wedding, but I’m afraid we won’t be getting married.”

Calls came from the crowd, asking for what sort of vision. Luna felt a presence at her side and looked to her best friend. The look on her face said everything the blond needed to know; she’d be there for her whatever her choice may be.

Luna turned to the crowd. Her voice, though soft, silenced everyone. “It was nothing major for the world but means everything to Rolf and I and one other.” She resisted flicking her eyes towards that other. “We’re sorry you came here for nothing. Please enjoy the food and reception as our apology.” People crowded around them, but their friends managed to get there first.

A soft touch on her shoulder caused her to turn around. Standing arm in arm behind her were Harry and Hermione with the Weasley Twins behind them. Hermione’s hand drifted down her arm. “What do you need us to do?”

Luna’s eyes flicked up to the twins. “Distraction so I can get to someone.”

They smirked. “Consider it done.” She only had to wait a few moments before decoy detonators and whizbangs began going off. Luna smiled at her friends before disappearing into the crowd.

Her feet led her towards where she last saw him. He had moved deeper into the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. By anyone else, he was unseen, but to Luna, who knew what to look for, he was easy to spot. She walked right up to him, well within arm’s reach.

“Hello, Neville.”

“Hello, Luna.”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

His face flushed red to rival Ginny’s hair and his eyes grew wide. “W-what?” he sputtered.

“I,” she stated, sliding her arms around his neck, “am going to kiss you, Neville Longbottom.” He protested very little as she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. He froze against her but she didn’t pull away. She just waited until he relaxed and his arms slid around. Where there had been only a small spark with Rolf, there were fireworks with Neville. A feeling she had never felt filled her and she never wanted it to leave. When they broke apart, both of their breathing was a little harsh and his lips were tinged red. She watched as they tilted in a goofy smile and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“How did I ever survive without that?”

“I don’t know, but you’ll never have to do it again.”

He sobered. “What happened in your vision?”

She grinned. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” She reached up and captured his lips again. “Where you and I are concerned, nothing but good, I assure you.”

“What about Rolf?”

“He understands. We’re still going to be friends, but nothing more. You’re stuck with me.”

He grinned at her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Take me away." The couple disappeared with a small pop that was undetected among the Twin's creations.


End file.
